My Story
by blackbirdpuzzlepiece
Summary: A diary like story of Kurt Hummel-Anderson. Kurt records his and Blaine's romance from the beginning till now. AU! Mpreg. This story is extermely cheesy so be forewarned. Discontinued but doesn't really leave a lot of questions.
1. Chapter 1

**So I wrote this a long time ago, and i wanted to see what you guys thought. It's in first person, from Kurt's point of view. It's like were reading his journal. Each chapter is a new day starting with the first day of the new year. Be forewarned this story is pretty plotless, and cheesy. Read and Review ~Blackbirdpuzzlepiece.**

Chapter 1:

January 1st, New Year's Day, Friday, 2044

It's a brand new year. I turned off my alarm as I got up. I walked into the kitchen and turned on the radio. I smiled as I recognized the voice of my husband coming through the radio speakers.

"I want you back, I want you back." I smiled as my voice joined with his. I hadn't heard my husband enter the kitchen, but I knew he was there when he leaned against me and whispered in my ear, "I want you back in bed." I smiled and turned around, and kissed him on the lips. "The kids will be up soon, and we don't need anymore of them. All of them will still be up soon, and don't forget you have to pick up Klaina at the airport." My oldest daughter had gone back to Michigan for college. We missed her, but I knew she was safe with my dad. "I can't wait to see her.", he said smiling "I know, baby." I said smiling.

"Is Chris coming over today?", I asked as I put the eggs on a plate and set them in front of my husband.

"I don't know. I'll have to text him, before I go pick up Klaina.", he said eating his eggs. I nodded.

"I hope he can come. Jacob's coming this year.", I said. I met Jacob during my junior year of high school. We were best friends, and we're still really close. The last three years he hasn't been able to make it because of his job in New York. This year though he finally got the time off. Blaine looked at me and lovingly rolled his eyes. He knew that I was planning to set up Chris and Jacob. I had been planning this for the past four years. "Plus I can beat both of them at High School Musical sing it now." I said. It was a yearly tradition that Chris and I had to see who was the best at High School Musical. Blaine opened his mouth to say something when a cry sounded through the baby monitor. "One of the girls are up.", I walked toward the stairs if one of them was up it was only a matter of time before they all were up. In the twenty-four years my husband and I had been married we had been blessed with two sets of triplets and two set of twins. Our first set of our first set of twins are nine now, Logan and Levi. Logan has his daddy's hazel eyes, my straight hair, but was black like his dad's. Levi had my brown hair and blue eyes, but his hair was curly like his dads. So obviously their fraternal twins. Then our other set of twins Sophia and Sadie were four now. They were identical twins and both girls had my hair and there dad's eyes. Our first set of triplets was Emma, Ella, and Elizabeth. They are seven now. All of them have Blaine's black curls, but Elizabeth has my blue eyes, while Emma and Ella had their father's hazel ones. Aubrey, Audrey and Abigalle were our other set of triplets. They're two now. All three of them are little carbon copies of me. When I was little I had blonde hair that got darker as I aged. So all three of them had blonde hair and big blue eyes. Our third set of triplets nobody, but me and the doctor knows about yet. I found out I was pregnant around Christmas time. It was at least twins if not triplets, again. I hadn't told anyone, not even Dare, yet because I was at a higher risk of miscarrying now that I was older.


	2. Chapter 2

January 2nd, 2044, Saturday

Everyone is here now. It's lunch time, and my whole family is together. I've decided to tell everyone about the babies today. So right now crowded around the table in the formal dining room is, me, Blaine, Klaina, Jason, Jaxon, Logan, Levi, Emma, Ella, Elizabeth, Sadie, Sophia, Aubrey, Audrey, Abigalle, our three little unnamed ones, and or family-friends Chris Colfer, and Jacob Harris. Once everyone was seated I stood, and tapped my fork against my glass. "Welcome everyone to our annual Hummel-Anderson family after the New Year Dinner. I have an announcement to make. It is a surprise to everyone. Even Blaine. And it was a surprise to me when I first found out, but we are all going to be parents, god parents, and big brothers slash sisters again. For hopefully the last time." Everyone looked at me in shock. Blaine had the same stupid grin on his faces as when I told him this all ten other times. I smiled things would be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

January 3rd, 2044, Sunday

So I decided to take today to tell you the story of Blaine and I. I was eighteen and just graduated high school. I had been planning this all school year. I was going to set up, a youtube account, and record some covers.

So then in July I had about twenty thousand subscribers (which surprised me greatly.) Little did I know who one of those subscribers was.

Meanwhile in California the great, and very popular; actor, singer/songwriter, Blaine Anderson had become obsessed with a youtuber named Kurt Hummel. (me!).

"Chris! Come see this new video that Kurt just posted!", Blaine called.

"What did he post this time?", Chris asked tiredly. He was starting to get a little tired of his friends obsession.

"He did a cover of "Not Alone"!", he said happily.

"Instead of fawning over him every video and telling him through the screen, and anonymous comments that he's beautiful, and your in love with him, why don't you invite him out here and tell him yourself?"

"Why don't I?", Blaine asked looking at Chris with a gleam in his eye. Chris knew that gleam. What did he just get himself into?

So about a week later I received an email from Blaine Anderson. I promptly emailed back and asked him to prove that he was the real Blaine Anderson. He replied to send him my phone number, and that he would call me. So I did, and I received a call about a day later from a California number. It was Blaine. He invited me, and one of my best friends out to Cali to hang out with him, and Chris Colfer. I told him I would have to think, and talk to my best friends. I asked if I could bring two, and he said yes.

Then a couple weeks later, Mercedes, Jacob, and I were boarding a plane to L.A. Blaine said he and Chris would be picking us up at the airport, and we would be staying at Chris' houses. I was so nervous. I wasn't a big fan of heights. So I wasn't so sure about how I was going to do on a plane. Once we got off the ground and all you could see was the clouds I forgot all about what I'd been afraid of though. It was amazing. We had first class seats, because Blaine had insisted on paying for everything. I had offered numerous times, and every single time he refused. (which in all honesty I thought was totally sweet.)

When the plane landed in L.A. I thought I was going to pass out. I was so nervous, and why wouldn't I be? I was going to meet Blaine Anderson. THE Blaine Anderson, as in, partial owner of StarKid, star of A Very Potter Musical, A Very Potter Sequel, and A Very Potter Senior Year. Co-star in Girl Most Likely, on Broadway, Blaine Anderson. He was like sheer perfection, and I was me. A one hundred pound eighteen year old, from nobody knows where Michigan.

When we got to baggage claim there was a man with a sign that read Kurt Hummel. Mercedes, Jacob, and I walked over to the man.

"Are you Kurt Hummel?", he asked in a British accent.

"Yes.", I said.

"Right this way sir. Master Anderson is expecting you by tea time, and I intend to have you there. There has been a slight change in arrangements. Mr. Colfer has contracted the flu, and will be unable to house you. So you'll all be staying at Master Anderson's." The man turned, and started walking. I looked at my friends and we all followed after him.

When we arrived at the house I was really nervous. The chauffeur, James, (as I later learned) parked the car then came around to open the door for all of us. We walked up to the front door. The house was three stories high. I knocked on the door. The door opened and there stood Blaine. He looked amazing. (In all honesty I don't remember what he was wearing.) When he saw me his eyes lit up.

"Kurt!", he squealed, (though he says he didn't.) and ran and pulled me into a bear hug. I remember he smelled amazing. It was a scent that was just, Blaine.

The visit went really well. Blaine didn't tell me how he felt about me, but he did invite me to stay in my trailer on his property when I came back to L.A for school. I told him thank-you and I'd think about it.

So in August I drove my car with my trailer, RV thing to L.A. Blaine was really excited to see me. Nothing happened until March. Well, between September and March Blaine told me how he felt, but I told him I need some more time. I was scared that he would dump me as soon as the next hot guy came around.

Then in March something big happened. It was an ordinary day for many people, but not me. I was making myself a cup of coffee. It was Friday and I didn't have any classes. There was a knock at my door. I assumed it was Blaine. We usually hung out on the Fridays that I didn't have class. I opened the door, and a young women was standing there.

"Hello Can I help...", I started, but she sprayed some gas in my face, and my world went black.

A while later Blaine was coming out to see if I was up yet. He knew I liked to sleep in late when I could. The door to my RV, trailer thing was standing wide open. He knew that something was wrong. He called the police.

It took them a week to find me. Apparently the young women was a huge fan of Blaine's that saw me as a threat. My dad didn't know any of this. It had been kept very quiet and out of the tabloids. When I moved to California I listed Blaine as my Emergency Medical Contact. I didn't want my dad to be told when they were all the way in Michigan.

When I woke up fully. I saw thatBlaine was there. He was sleeping on the couch in the private hospital room that I had. Apparently the sounds of me moving around w

oke him up, because he was next to me in the time it took for me to blink.

"Your alright.", he said hugging me tightly.

"Of course I am.", I said hugging just as tightly back.

"I was so scared.", he still hadn't let me go, and his voice sounded small, "I went to see you, and the door was just wide open. The police took sooo long to find you,"

So then on Friday I invited him over to my little house. We were having spaghetti. At the end of the evening we went and sat on the couch.

"So...", I began. I didn't really know what to say. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I took a deep breath, and continued. "I was wondering if we could go out sometime on a... date?" He looked at me and smiled, "I thought you'd never ask." He hugged me. "So where should we go?", I asked. He smiled again, "Leave it to me."

On Friday I was getting ready for my first date. Blaine had said to dress nicely. So I was wearing one of the new suits I had got. Just as I put the finishing touches on my hair there was a knock at the door. I opened the door. Blaine was standing there in a suit holding a single rose. He smiled when he saw me. "For you.", he said holding out the rose. "Thank-you.", I said blushing slightly. I put the rose on the table and close, and locked the door behind me. I turned to Blaine. He held out his arm, "Are you ready to go?" I nodded and put my hand on his arm. We took a limo, to the airport. I looked at Blaine quizzically.

"What are we doing here?" He looked at me and smiled, "We're taking my private jet to our private date."

The flight was about four hours. When we arrived there was another limo waiting for us. As we were driving I realized we were in Chicago.

"We flew all the way to Chicago for our date.", I said looking at him in awe.

"Yep. I have a surprise for you.", he said smiling. I shook my head and looked out the window. "that goofy, lovable, adorable man." We pulled up in front of a theater a couple minutes later. Inside the theater there was only one table. It had a nice white cloth tablecloth, a couple of candles, and a vase full of roses. I looked at it, and felt tears form in my eyes. I turned to Blaine who looked mildly worried. I hugged him fiercely, and whispered, "Thank-you it's perfect." He pulled my chair out for me, and pushed it in after I sat down. "Now before we start. I have a song I'd like to perform, for my lovely date.", he said smiling. I smiled at him. Then he went over to the piano and started playing his slow rendition of Teenage Dream. Our waiter was Blaine's friend Joey Ritcher.

A couple months later Blaine and I were still dating. He hadn't introduced me in public as his boyfriend, but some of the tabloids were commenting on "Blaine Anderson's Mystery Man." I really wanted to be Blaine's boyfriend in public as well. So I decided to just ask him.

We were sitting together on the couch watching The Hunger Games.

"Hey, honey" I said turning to Blaine.

"Yes?", he asked.

"Why haven't you told anyone about me?" I asked. He looked at me curiously, quirking an eyebrow. "In public" I continued. "You haven't said anything to the press, or anyone. And you've never invited me to any of your other functions. Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" I was crying by now, and Blaine was staring at me in horror. He wrapped me in his arms.

"Don't ever think that I'm ashamed of you.", he said fiercely, "Ever. You are the most beautiful, sweet, caring, passionate, amazing, man I have ever met, and I am beyond proud to call you my boyfriend. I haven't invited you to any of my functions, because I didn't want you to feel pressured. I would love it if you would come to my dinner on Friday."

"Really?", I asked.

"Really." he said. I really wanted to kiss him, but I resisted. My first kiss would be worth the wait.

So the next Friday I went with Divalo, Blaine's fashion consultant, (not that I needed one.) to the sunset strip to find an amazing outfit for the dinner. I had, at first, been very against letting Blaine buy my outfit for tonight, but he asked so sweetly and gave me the puppy dog eyes. I just couldn't say no. My suit was a we went back to Blaine's. I was getting ready in one of the guest rooms, because of how small my house was. Blaine had to be there early, because he was performing a number tonight, so I was going to meet him there.

When I arrived pictures were taken as I walked toward the door. No one knew who I was, at least not yet. I was nervous, but really excited to be public with Blaine. I went in and found the seat that was set aside for me. I was between Blaine and Chris Colfer. Also at our table were Blaine's friends, Jayma Mays, Lea Michele, and Chord Overstreet. Chris smiled and waved me over. The others looked at me curiously. Only Chris knew that I was dating Blaine.

"Guys.", said Chris standing next to me, "This is Blaine's guest Mr. Kurt Hummel"

"Nice to meet you." said everyone.

"Nice to meet you all too." I said smiling nervously.

A few minutes later the announcer said, "Please, welcome to the stage Mr. Blaine Anderson!" Blaine was standing on stage, his guitar hanging from his shoulder, eyes sparkling.

"Hey, Everybody! So I wanted to thank everyone for coming tonight. I actually wasn't supposed to play tonight, but I begged for just ten minutes so here I am. Anyway someone very special to me is here tonight. My boyfriend, Kurt is here tonight, and so this song is for him... In fact, get up here, sweetie.", he waved at me to join him on stage. Shocked, I walked up to the stage. "So" Blaine said looking at me, "This song is for you, and just know I could never be prouder of you sweetheart." He started playing a song that I instantly recognized. It was a Disney Channel favorite, "I can't blame you for thinking that you never really knew me at all...", By the end the song I had tears in my eyes. He thanked everybody again, and we walked off stage. When we got back to our chairs he pulled my chair out for me, and I sat down. He sat down next to me, and I leaned over and whispered, "You know you didn't have to do that." He turned and looked at me. "I know, I wanted to." "Why?" I asked. He looked at me, and smiled "Because I love you." I smiled back, "I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

January 4th, 2044, Monday

So I decided to skip ahead to our proposal. It was the Grammys, and Blaine and I had both been nominated. So I was nominated for best new male pop star. Which I was very flattered by, but thought there was no way I was going to win it. So when I was announced as the winner I was floored. Then I saw that up on stage holding the award to give to me was no other than my amazing boyfriend Blaine Anderson. When I got up on stage he hugged me and whispered in my ear "Congratulations, baby." I smiled then walked to the microphone to say a few words. "Thank-you to everyone. For this amazing award. I'd like to thank my family and close friends for sticking with me and supporting me, and my choices for all these years, and I'd like to thank my amazing boyfriend, and best friend, Blaine for always being there for me, and supporting me." When it was the award that Blaine was nominated for they pulled me backstage to present him the award. Then it was time for the romantic duet award. I was surprised that Blaine and I won. We had done a duet on my first album called You and I. It was a song about a wedding day. So Blaine and I performed the song, and then when we were singing the last line "You and I forever..." Blaine dropped down on one knee, and said "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, You are the love of my life. I fell in love with you when I first met you, and everyday when I wake up I thank God that for some insane reason you love me too. When you first asked me to sing this song with you I was so excited. I'd heard you sing it before and thought it was incredible and I thought, and still think. I hope that's me and you someday, and so I want to ask you Kurt, Will you marry me?"

"Yes.", I said tears shining in my eyes, "Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

January 5th, 2044 Tuesday

So now without further ado... my wedding. Blaine and I decided to get married at Camp Beechpoint in Allegan Michigan. They had a little pavilion down by the water so you still had the water in the background without having to worry about sand in your suit or shoes.

I was a little nervous, but more excited. I was going to marry the love of my life. I couldn't wait to see him. I bet he looked amazing.

He told me afterword that he had a panic attack about forgetting the ring or his vows. His brother managed to calm him down though.

I took a deep breath as I heard the music start.

"You ready?", my dad asked. There were tears in his eyes.

"Yeah.", I said smiling. Dad gave me a watery smile, and we started down the aisle. The ceremony was like every other wedding ceremony, except we wrote our own vows.

"Blaine, the first time I saw you was on a tv screen when I was sixteen. I thought it would be amazing to meet you, and many times I dreamed that we'd meet and fall in love. I never believed that that could be my reality, but it is. And I am so thankful that I found. I will love you forever, Blaine Devon Anderson, and I can't wait to start this life with you."

"Kurt, I fell in love with you over the internet. I often looked on Youtube, for artists like me. Who started out just playing covers on Youtube. I never really found any, then one day I found your channel. I fell in love with you the first video I watched. You were just like me, playing music because you loved it. You didn't care if you ever made it off Youtube because you were doing what you loved and that was all that mattered. You are a beautiful person, Kurt inside and out. And I am so thankful that I found you, because you are my missing puzzle piece."


	6. Chapter 6

January 6th, 2044 Wednesday

The night after the wedding wasn't as awkward as I thought it'd be. We were spending our wedding night at one of the cabins at Beechpoint. The next day we were leaving for the Bahamas. When we arrived back at the cabin I wasn't as nervous as I thought I'd be. I think it was because I knew I was with Blaine, my best friend, my husband, my soulmate. We were tired but we decided to watch a movie. We ended up snuggled in bed in our pjs (He wore boxers. I wore boxers and an undershirt.) watching Pride and Prejudice. Just as Mr. Darcy was cofessing to Elizabeth at the gazebo, Blaine leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. Then he whispered in my ear, "I love you, Mr. Hummel-Anderson" I turned to look at him, and smiled. I leaned and caught his lips with mine. I broke the kiss just long enough to say, "I love you too, Mr. Hummel-Anderson" Remaining clothes were slowly removed. Blaine looked at me, the moonlight coming through the window just enough to illuminate my porcealin skin.

"Your beautiful." He whispered, before cathching my lips in a heart-stoppingly gentle kiss. I felt his hands trail down my back. Then they moved forward to my hips. He started gently stroking my waist with his thumbs. His tongue came out and licked my bottom lip. I tentatively opened my mouth, and almost moaned as I did. His tongue was hot, and wet. I could feel my body responding. I broke the kiss and looked at Blaine, "Make love to me?", I asked softly. He looked at me surprised, "Are you sure?", he asked softly. I nodded We had talked about this before, and I was a little nervous, because before he he had slept with a couple other people. He started to kiss me again, moving down my jawline. My body arched into him, as continued south.


	7. Chapter 7

January 7th, 2044 Thursday

So I decided to take today to tell you where everyone else in my family is. My step-mom and dad are retired. They live in Michigan. My step-brother Finn is 46. He's married to Rachel Berry. They have three children. Todd is 13, Matt is 11, and Isabelle is 6.

So that's where my families at now.


	8. Chapter 8

January 8th, 2044 Friday

Fridays are quite slow for me. All the kids are at school except for Aubrey, Audrey, and Abigalle. Klaina and Jason are back at college. We won't see them again till spring break, when we all fly to Michigan to see my dad, and Carole.

It was a rather relaxing day. The girls were surprisingly calm. I should've know that calm can only last so long in our house. At lunch tiime Blaine came home. He had a cardboard box with him, and with the puppy dog look already on his face, I knew I was in trouble. I opened the front door, hands on my hips.

"What did you do now Blaine Hummel-Anderson?", I asked, inwardly smiling at my adorable husband.

"I found him outside the office, and I just couldn't leave him.", Blaine said looking down at the box. A small yip sounded, and then I realized what was in the box.

"A puppy Blaine! Really?!", I said, exasperated.

"He's so cute, babe, look.", Blaine said, his puppy dog eyes in full force. I sighed, and looked in the box. There was the cutest choclate brown puppy I have ever laid eyes on. I felt my heart soften.

"He is adorable.", I admitted.

Blaine's face lit up "Plus it's not like we can't afford it."

I rolled my eyes lovingly at him. "You still could've called first." Just then Aubrey, Audrey, and Abigalle came running out of the house.

"Daddy!", they said, hugging Blaine's legs.

"Hey, there sweetpeas!", Blaine said hugging them as best he could with one arm, while standing.

"What's in the box, daddy?", Abigalle asked.

"Yeah, what's that?", Aubrey asked.

"This is a puppy.", said Blaine. The girls eyes widened.

"A puppy!", they squealed.

Let's just say that after that it wasn't a quiet afternoon. We decided to name the puppy, Jack, because he looked like a Jack. So then when school was out we took Jack with us to pick up the kids. The first stop was the lower elementary. We had to pick-up, Sadie and Sophia from pre-kindgarten, and Emma, Ella, and Elizabeth from second grade. Then we stopped at the high school, which for some reason comes before the upper elementary. Jaxon is my only one in highschool. Then finally, we picked up Logan and Levi from the upper el.

All the kids were super excited about Jack. I know that Jaxon has wanted a dog for a long time. This is actually the first pet our family has had. Well, except for a fish that Klaina had for one day. Let's just say that Goldy went to a better place.


	9. Chapter 9

January 9th, 2044, Saturday

So today I figured I'd tell about when I found out I was pregnant with Klaina. At that point it was just starting to become common for men to have children. Every guy, gay and straight alike were getting tested. The gay men in hopes that they could one day have children of their own. The straight guys so they knew how drunk they could get at parties without needing to worry.

Blaine and I had decided to get tested. We had never bothered with protection. We were married for pete's sake! What was the point?

We had different days off that week, so we couldn't go together. Blaine went on a Wednesday. I went on a Friday. It was August 2024. The doctor's called Blaine back on Saturday, his test was negative. I remember how depressed he was. He had never told me he wanted kids that bad. It was kind of a shock. I knew he loved kids, but it's one thing to love kids in general, than it is to love having lots of your own kids. The doctor's didn't call back with my test results until the following Friday, and they wanted me and Blaine to come in.

I was worried. So was Blaine. Was something wrong? Was I dying? We walked into the waiting room. I told the receptionist that I was there, and went and sat next to Blaine. He took my hand, and squeezed it reassuringly.

"It's gonna be okay.", he said.

Just then a nurse came out, "Kurt Hummel-Anderson!" she called out. We both stood up, and followed her. She took us in the opposite direction to when I was there for testing, which puzzled me. This end of the clinic was supposed to be for the pregnant men only. I had, at the time, shrugged it off. I thought they probably were just running low on rooms.

After a while the doctor came.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Hummel-Anderson.", she said, "My name is Doctor Gillis."

"Hello, Doctor.", I said, nervously.

"Do you know why your here, Mr. Hummel-Anderson?", she asked.

"I got tested for the carrier gene. When they called back they told me I needed to come in with my husband to receive the resullts."

Doctor Gillis frowned, "I told them to tell you why. I wonder why they didn't. Well, Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson, you are here because the results of your carrier test came back double positive."

Blaine's mouth opened in shock, but I was confused, "What does that mean?"

"It means that your a carrier, and your already pregnant.", she said.

"Already pregnant!", I said shocked. "How far along?"

"By the looks of things four months.", she said.

I looked at Blaine, "Our anniversary." He nodded.

It was one of the happiest days of my life. I was so happy that I could give Blaine the family that he wanted. It made me feel proud to know that we would carry on our genetic line. My dad, Carole, and Finn were all very excited. My dad tried to find clothing for the baby. Of course I allowed some of it. Most of it was worn inside the house though.


End file.
